


关于兄长大人的一切

by joyeelovely



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeelovely/pseuds/joyeelovely
Summary: 借用N+C公司出品的游戏：《Sweetpool》中的有关“雌雄性”的设定，隐藏于日常中的非日常。一切要从王耀的身体突然变得奇怪说起。
Relationships: China & Japan (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 香味

**Author's Note:**

> 艰难学习使用tag，然而好像攻受方弄反了。小菊是top。

王耀这段日子感觉身体哪哪儿都不对劲，每个脏器每处关节仿佛都有了自己的思想，它们激烈地在皮肉下交谈、争吵，不满于现如今的居住环境一般努力挣脱着，就连夜晚躺在床上引导睡意之时，都能听到骨骼间在沙沙作响。

我怕不是疯了，难道之前被砍的那一刀，其实是砍在我后脑勺上的？

他不禁这样想。

半年前的今天他还躺在医院的重症病房里，挂着呼吸机插着肠内营养液输送管，整个人昏迷不醒。当时发生过什么其实已经不太记得住了，有印象，可惜模糊得跟未抛过光的镜子中的人影一般。他似乎是约了谁去W大西路后巷的某家店喝茶，结果在半路被人从后方袭击。

对方用刀砍向了毫无防备的背部，他先是听到了锦缎撕裂的声音，然后看见了飞溅的暗红色液体，紧接着剧痛袭来，夺走了几乎所有的神智。他倒在血泊中，就像一条扯坏了的布，被毫不留情地扔进了废弃的染缸。

余光能够瞥见刀刃反射的冷光和凶手背光的鞋面与裤脚。他不知道对方是谁，就连昏迷前最后的想法都是“诶西瓜刀难道还没有被管制吗？”这种偏离重点的事情。接下来半年的时间他都躺在重症室里，用一封接一封的病危通知书摧残着嘉龙与濠镜的神经。

刚被送进医院的时候，医生断定他脊髓神经已经断裂，最好的结果就是高位截瘫。然而一周之后，断裂的神经系统和肌肉组织竟然在奇迹般地愈合。这样让人跌破眼镜的医学奇迹把他的病房变成了珍稀动物展览台，每天都有医院上层和研究员进进出出。

只可惜自我修复的功能在神经组织愈合后就消失了，伤口再次崩裂，医院只能将这一切归咎于一开始的诊断失误。接下来的高烧不退和细菌感染又差一点要了他的命，到能够下地走动的时候，H市已经渡过了最冷的时节，走过乍暖还寒的春天，来到了蝉鸣不休的夏季。

半个月前他终于再次回到W大，在其心目中有如“唯一存身之处”的网球社早已完成更新换代。同届的队友需要在夏季结束之前毕业，他们每天都忙于论文写作及与导师交涉，因病休学的他却无需担心延期毕业的事，降了一级就多出一整年的时间。

现在社团里蹦蹦跳跳挥舞球拍的都是新鲜年轻的血液。他们会恭敬地称呼他为“王学长”或者“前辈”，温柔亲切地询问伤势，关怀备至地要求他多多休息，话里话外都在暗示着“您还是退役吧”的意思。

无妨，反正如今的身体状况也打不了比赛，但要他离开网球部？没门。这里有他最好的回忆，和友人的，和师长的，还有……

“轰隆”一声闷雷将他从回忆中炸醒，厚重的乌云如同锅盖一样扣在整座城市的上空。夏季就是如此反常，像他这种从来不看天气预报的人，带伞的可能性同阿塔卡玛沙漠的降雨率差不多。

早上出门的时候好像听到濠镜叫自己带上伞，但谁又记得住呢？如今瞧着乌云间如同紫色腾蛇一般穿梭着的闪电，他只能快步走向人行道对面的小超市。

W大附近的便利店店员都是打工的学生，天气这样糟，他们简直不可能像日剧里那样用洋溢着福微笑的脸、精神气十足地说什么“欢迎光临”。收银台里的小哥一手撑着歪成四十五度斜角的头懒洋洋地用手机看游戏联赛直播，连稍微抬抬头看一眼来人的意思都没有。王耀走到冰柜前，在几瓶运动饮料间犹豫不决，对比了一下价位后默默关上了柜门，决定直接抱一整箱矿泉水去买单。

他现在的身份是社团的管理层——说白了就是个打杂的，和日//本高校运动社团里的经理人差不多。今天是周六，离考试周还远，这位刚出院不久的年轻人放弃空调房与冰镇饮料、头顶烈日、泡在蒸笼一般的热气中往返于学校和校外购物街，纯粹只是因为网球部要进行特训。而他作为（可有可无的）经理人，总该出门露个脸，顺便买些零食和饮料犒劳一下在网球场上挥洒青春的后辈。

“二十四元。”

店员将手机置于柜台上，一边扭着脖子看比赛一边扫条码，收钱开柜找零一气呵成。收银扫款一体机嗡嗡作响，却不见那细长口中吐出小票。

“没打印纸了啊……”那小年轻啧啧嘴，“不要小票可以吗？”

“嗯……无所谓。”难道还能找谁报销不成？王耀盯着门外被晒到冒起白烟的水泥地，豆子那么大的雨点一滴、两滴地砸在上面，不到十秒的功夫就将一整片马路浇了个遍。他仿佛都能听到如同往热锅里倒凉水般的“滋滋”声，倾盆大雨顷刻而下。

“请问这里有伞卖吗？”太浪费了，回去一定会被濠镜骂的。

“没有，之前卖完了，老板没有进货。”

“那雨衣呢？

“也没有。”

他嘴角一扯，发出了不满的啧声。虽然夏季阵雨非常短暂，但足够凶猛，社团那边要紧着回去送水，在店里躲半个小时的雨简直没可能。

就在无计可施之时，耳后突然响起一个柔和的声音。

“耀前辈，我送你吧。”

>>>

王耀吃惊地看向身后的人，那眼神仿佛在看一个妖怪。

对方留着略挡住眉眼的刘海，鬓发修剪得非常整齐。身材欣长，乍一看有些瘦弱，但那是衣服比较宽松的原因。他肩膀足够宽，背也挺得笔直，五官很柔和，有着翘挺的鼻子和微微下垂的眼睛，这种眼型笑起来一定会和月牙一般弯。

苍白的皮肤在黯淡的光线下甚至有些泛青——这也可能是玻璃门折射光线的效果。他穿着普通的靛蓝色衬衫，下身是有些发旧的黑色牛仔裤以及擦洗得非常干净的白色运动鞋，整个人就像是随处可见的普通大学生。

——除了那双眼睛。

王耀莫名不敢与对方直视，也不喜欢对方看向自己的眼神。很温柔，但这份温柔就如同冰淇淋外裹着的那层白巧克力一般，甜腻又单薄。

……而且这家伙是从哪里冒出来的？是从什么时候开始待在这里的？他走路怎么都没声音的？

王耀觉得自己从来就摸不透对方的心思。这孩子比自己小两岁，有姻亲关系，血统上来讲是日///本人，只不过从小待在这里的时间更多一些。

小时候两个人的感情非常要好，王耀就算脑袋因缺血缺氧不那么灵光也能清晰地回忆起十几年前的对方究竟有多依赖自己。那时候的他就像牛皮糖似的黏在自己身上，有时候躲起来想着稍微欺负他一下，那小团子一般的脸蛋就会挂满大颗大颗的泪珠。

不过长成后的两人突然就有了距离感，相处时的气氛也变得尴尬。对方变得不会哭泣，不懂恐惧，也不再表露任何心思。

也许这就是成长的烦恼吧？王耀偶尔也会这么感慨。普通的打招呼还不算什么难事，他朝对方露出爽朗的笑容：“哎呀，小……本田，好巧你也来买东西，吃饭了没？”

对方闻言，下巴微微抬起，视线由平视变为俯视——这也许是心绪不佳的信号？王耀暗自揣摩。

这孩子比小时候难懂多了。

“我来给波奇买零食。”本田菊上前几步，脸上挂着一如既往的微笑，纤长下垂的睫毛几乎在眼尾拉成了一条线，“可惜没有它喜欢的口味。”

“是的，这家店的老板都不进新货的，真的烦。”王耀无视店员莫名其妙的眼神，抱起被塑料膜封装在一起的十二瓶矿泉水准备逃离现场，“那我先走了，你随意——”

然而衣领被对方一把揪住了，本田菊平和的声音连一丁点的波澜都没有：“现在雨下这么大，您是准备当一条河鱼吗？身体才好没多久，还请多爱惜一下自己。”

说完，他走到王耀身侧，举起手上透明塑料布材质的的雨伞：“我送你回去，还请不要拒绝。”

对方如此礼貌又这般诚恳，王耀只能只能上扬着嘴角，表示自己十分乐意也十分感激。

>>>

“那什么，本田家不是有传说，暴雨天就是有狐狸出嫁吗？”

“那是太阳雨，像今天这样乌云密布是不会有狐狸嫁人的。”

“哦，原来如此。”

“嗯。”

“对了，你最近有好好吃饭锻炼吗，没有通宵打游戏吧？”

“我生活一直很有规律，还请放心。”

“这样啊。”

“嗯。”

——超·级·尴·尬·啊！

接下来还能问什么？不管问什么这家伙的回答都能让对话终结。他根本不会顺着话题继续往下聊，这到底是不会看气氛还是过于会看气氛啊？王耀觉得自己头疼起来了。

本田菊偏过头看着对方略显愁苦的脸，笑了一声，声音轻到能被瞬间淹没于雨声之中，同略重的呼吸没有多大差别。但距离如此之近的王耀不会错过这不知包含着怎样情绪的轻笑，扭过头斜着眼不解地瞧着对方。

而本田菊却不与其对视，在同一时间收回了目光。

“不说话也可以，不必这么辛苦。”

王耀刚还在怀疑自己的听力是否出现问题，听到对方突然来了这么一句，耳朵“唰”地就红了：“那是因为小菊你根本不说话啊？要知道我们这里的社交礼仪就要求有你来我往的交流……呃，”

话都说完一半了才发现自己用了比较亲昵的叫法。

“……总之我受不了过于安静的气氛，你主动多说点话我也就不用那么辛苦了！”

“是是，我知道了。”

本田菊笑了，这回是非常明显的笑。他咧开嘴，露出一边一个尖尖的小牙，就和小时候一模一样。王耀觉得自己的心脏被猛地击中，如果露出这样的笑容，恐怕对方有任何要求他都愿意不遗余力地去满足。这根本就是犯规。

“你偶尔也会有点小时候的影子嘛！”

一旦想起小时候的事，那股亲近感就来了。他掂了下因力道不济开始逐渐下滑的矿泉水箱，笑吟吟地凑近了一点：“你从小就面瘫，成天闷闷的，比没晒太阳的花还焉，只有在我给你买糖果回来时才会笑，想想就觉得可爱得不行。所以弟弟妹妹中我最喜欢的就是你了——但这话你可千万不能跟勇洙他们说。”

忆苦思甜未完，本田菊眼中的神彩却逐渐变得黯淡。

“是最喜欢的‘弟弟’么？”

“当然。”王耀扭头观察了一番对方的神色，“怎么？”

“我说过很多遍了，耀前辈，我不是您的弟弟。”

“……嗯、嗯。也确实没有血缘关系。”王耀点点头，不再继续说下去。雷雨声似乎比方才更大了，若说半分钟之前，那些陈旧的话题就好像在两人的头顶上搭起一个屋檐，隔绝了暴雨，周身暖和又宁静。那么现在的气氛就是雨把房子给浇垮了，一地的泥。

自十年前搬离出去独自生活后，本田菊在王耀看来性情就变得愈发古怪。当然他从小就是个内敛安分到有点幽僻的性子，可面对自己的时候也会敞开心扉。只可惜现如今整个人就像是被封装在混凝土块里似的，看不透摸不着，砸都砸不开。

“你最近和阿尔弗雷德他们走得很近。”王耀还是忍不住嘟囔了一句。

“嗯，是的。在学习一些新的东西。”

“什么新东西？”

“这个么……也许您很快就会知道了。”

“啊？”

王耀再次对自己的认知能力感到怀疑。他真的越来越不了解这个弟弟了，不但揣摩不出情绪，就连话都不咋能听懂，这到底是怎么回事？这个阴晴不定的家伙究竟在故弄什么玄虚。

本田菊把伞更倾向了对方一些：“您直接去体育馆吗？”

“是的。”

没想到几句话的功夫就已经走到了学校侧门，这期间的路程竟然有这样短吗？王耀承认有点舍不得分开。

弟弟长大之后就不怎么愿意与自己亲近了，每每想像小时候一样搂搂抱抱，都会被冷漠地推拒回来不说，就连自己家也不怎么来了。休息日也好年节里也好，打电话邀请他，五次里有三次是当没听见的，就算接起电话也只会客气地回复“一定妥善处理”。

虽然一个勇洙就能让这个房子热闹起来，嘉龙濠镜他们也都在，但王耀依旧感到寂寞，毕竟他还是最喜欢……

“那我就先告辞了。”

收伞的声音切断了王耀的思绪，他已经被对方送到了体育馆的正门。黑色的拉门后静悄悄的，早就没了训练的声音。恐怕网球社那些小鬼来集训是假，和同在此处排练的拉拉队姑娘们瞎勾搭是真。这会儿也不知道都上哪里鬼混去了。

王耀“嘿咻”一声像个晨练完的老大爷一般把水箱放在地上，又复直起身体揉揉肩，脑子里还在想着要不要找话题多聊几句，眼一扫就注意到本田菊一整个左肩都湿透了。

这定是给自己撑伞的缘故，王耀心下一软，伸手将准备离开的本田菊拉回来。

“等等，我去拿毛巾帮你把湿的地方擦一擦！”

他说完，不等本田菊拒绝就从休息座椅上顺了一包一次性毛巾，从斜角撕开塑料封袋。白色的毛巾面料粗糙，但吸水性十分强。他将其折叠成比手掌大一些的方块形，从上至下擦拭着对方的深色衬衫外套。

本田菊杵在原地一动不动，对方绑着低马尾的脑袋就在下巴前一晃一拐，没梳平整的头发翘着几股，就像河川上的小桥一样，先拱起，又凹陷，一直顺着流向汇集到脖子后面，被捆进一根黑色的头绳之中，鼻尖尽是淡淡的洗发香波的味道。

最近好像换洗发水了，之前的味道更清淡一些。本田菊垂下眸子反复观赏着对方俊朗英气中又透着血气不足的一张脸。

眼睛依旧有神采，眼尾却泛着红潮，卧蚕处还有淡淡的青色，看来最近没怎么睡好。皮肤较入院前的那种健康的小麦肌白了不少，却也显得整个人有些病弱。但他看上去精神头很足，两片唇瓣开合不停，还在叽里咕噜地说个没完。

“……所以我知道你其实对我还是很亲近的，只不过长大了确实就比较容易害臊。我偶尔也会反思自己是不是太过热情，又不会看气氛，所以才让你这么抗拒。总之我以后会注意到啦，所以说偶尔也到大哥家来玩嘛。你小时候明明那么喜欢……嘶！”

话未说完，他的腰便被对方环住了。比想象中更宽更厚一点的手掌摸上了他的后背，欣长却骨节突出的手指一弯，指尖在那一条凹凸不平处来回摩挲起来。

王耀侧身按下对方的手，脸上写满了“理解不能”四个大字：“你干什么啊？”

本田菊将对方搂得更紧，掌心的温度不断攀升，隔着薄薄的布料有些烫人。

“这里还会痛吗？”

他柔声问。手指在疤痕处一点点按压，就好像是在拨弄什么充气玩具似的。王耀浑身一个激灵，一把推开对方。

就算是兄弟，这样也太超过了。虽然并不明白究竟是“哪里”太超过。

他反手用掌心挠了下自己的后背：“当然不会痛啊，不都已经愈合了么……那什么，时间也不早了，我把水放了就得去给嘉龙补习功课，你也去忙吧。”

本田菊的手停留在原位足足有一分钟才收回来，他垂下头，散漫的刘海挡住了眼睛，高挺的鼻梁下的薄唇抿在了一起，看上去有点委屈。

小菊像是不高兴了，王耀的直觉告诉自己。是因为自己拒绝了他的拥抱？

……可讲真那算是拥抱吗，对方看自己的眼神、还有那说话的口吻，都实在太怪异了，他再迟钝也不会认为那种行为属于弟弟对兄长的爱戴或是亲昵，就连大脑中枢都在向各神经组织发出危险警报，容不得他不推拒。

但对方看上去好像有点伤心。

“这、这样吧，今天晚上和大哥一起吃个饭……”

他最见不得对方委屈的模样，满心满怀都是愧疚，抓耳挠腮准备补救之时，鼻尖却突然闻到了一股奇异的香味。

那香是从本田菊身上来的，可能是头发，也可能是手腕或者脖颈。总之那样的香味很不同寻常，有点茶叶的味道，又好像是雨间竹笋叶上的清香，还带着一点曾经尝过的和果子的甜腻。很奇怪，它甚至不全是用嗅觉来感知的，而是仿佛能让皮肤上的每个毛孔都吸收得到，就算努力屏息也无法阻挡。

这是什么新的沐浴乳或者洗发香波吗？王耀用食指揉了揉鼻翼。

就在这时，他的心脏被一只无形的手紧紧捏住了。浑身的脏器管仿佛一夕间变成了一块接一块的正在努力孵化幼虫的卵，而肠器就成了蟒蛇，它们在腹中挣扎着蠕动着，几乎要将整个身体撕裂开来。

他发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫跪倒在地，一手捂着口鼻一手抓紧腹部，衬衣的下摆被扯裂得不成样子。剧烈的呕吐感和腹部的撕裂感不约而同袭来，让他腿软到几乎支撑不住身体。

“耀前辈，您还好吗？”

本田菊半跪下身抚摸上面前人略显消瘦的背部，轻轻地拍打着，就像在哄一个吵闹的幼孩。对方的靠近让王耀的不适感更加强烈，那股甜腻的香味方才有多使人舒畅，这会儿就有多让他恶心。

……有什么东西要出来了。王耀用剩下的力气撞开本田菊，踉踉跄跄地跑进了体育馆，那里有卫生间，可以……或许可以……

他不明白自己的身体出了什么问题，但脑子却清醒地意识到现在该做什么。腹部的剧痛逐渐朝下转移，他感觉有什么裂开了，液体顺着大腿流下。

那究竟会是什么东西？

>>>

本田菊保持着半跪的姿势，过了好一会儿才平复心绪。他捡起王耀扔在地上的白色毛巾放于鼻边轻轻嗅着，就好像在嗅这世上最浓烈的花香一般。

他从随身携带的挎包中取出一个盒子，将毛巾整整齐齐地卷成一块厚蛋烧那么大，细细塞进了盒子的一个角落。那里面还装着很多足以称之为“垃圾”的东西，比如旧到不行的牙刷，用过的卫生纸，缠着拔不下来的发丝的头绳和梳子。月牙一样细的指甲盖被收进一小块塑料封装收纳袋里，就像女孩子收纳细小的碎钻耳钉一般。

再过一阵，又得换个大一些的盒子了。他将盒子盖好扣上，放回帆布包内，然后拉开体育馆的大门。王耀痛苦的声音在空旷的管场内非常明显，要找到他很容易。

他还不能走，他得去帮助他最敬爱的大哥。

\--- ---

tbc


	2. 肉块

凯撒的物当归给凯撒，神的物当归给神。

>>>

王耀躲在卫生间最末的隔间里，胳膊撑在马桶盖上，双腿跪地，膝盖骨在瓷砖地板上摩擦着，衣服被汗水打湿了个彻底。

在这之前他已经干呕了十几分钟，却什么也吐不出来。心脏跳动得非常快，几乎就要从口中蹦出来。 

但同时，他感觉到腹腔内有个东西也在微微跳动，与他的心跳同频。

一开始散漫于五脏六腑的剧痛逐渐清晰明确起来，它们像河流汇入大海一般被收拢，集中在了腹部之下。那里有一块东西仿佛坠着秤砣一般朝下挤压着滑落，整个腹腔几乎要被撑裂开来。它在剧烈又快速地膨胀再缩小，挣扎着想要找到出口。

它好像是活的。 

王耀一手支撑身体，一手解开裤子。剧痛让他忘记了一切，包括正常的思考和廉耻。单手无法将裤子顺利褪下，只能用脚踩着裤腿，交替地刮蹭着。他双眼下翻，看见自己缺乏锻炼的大腿上挂满了殷红色的液体，在昏暗的节能灯下如此触目惊心。

没有人比他更懂血的味道，他曾经倒在一汪同样色泽的水泊之中。而如今这些液体并不是从后背那裂开的伤口中流出的，而是…… 

他想到了看过的电影，寄生虫用利钳撕开了人类的胸膛，爬出了作为孵化巢人体，最后还把被剖得跟一张破破烂烂的睡袋一般的皮肉给全部吞食干净。他已经没有了任何的反抗能力，但身体里的那东西却比异形来得温柔——相对而言。 

他没有伤害内脏，只是在朝下挣扎着，似乎是想要被…… 

……想要被生出来。 

王耀改用双手撑住隔间的墙壁，把脸埋在手臂里。指甲将壁面挠出 了一道道的刮痕，修剪整齐的指甲盖朝上翻起，指缝中渗出血丝。

“耀前辈，您还好吗？”

就在这时，本田菊的声音传进狭窄的隔间，他的脚步很轻，一步一拍，由远及近。他拉开了第一个隔间的门，关上，又复检查第二个隔间，最后来到了王耀所在的地方。

“砰砰。”

他轻轻地敲门：“耀前辈，您在这里吗？”

王耀偏过头用牙咬住自己的胳膊，生生吞下因疼痛而发出的呻吟。皮下毛细血管破裂，被咬的地方出现了大块的红淤。 

不能让对方进来，不可以让对方看到自己如今这副模样。

门外的人轻轻叹了一声，转身离开了这里。王耀在脚步声消失后难得松了口气。下身已经疼得麻木，他再次把头埋进臂弯，咬紧嘴唇，努力让抗拒着的身体顺从那东西的撕扯和挤压。

闭上眼睛他甚至都能感觉到它的轮廓。

不知过了多久，就在他快要坚持不住晕厥过去之时，有什么东西从那里排了出来，“啪”地一声掉落在瓷砖地板上。

痛苦在一瞬间消失了，他瘫倒在地，找回呼吸都要费尽剩下所有的力气。

直到汗腺不再分泌汗液，晕眩的感觉彻底消失，王耀这才勉强撑起了上身，半跪在地上——因为那里太疼了，无法触碰任何东西，哪怕是平滑的地砖。

指甲上尖锐的刺痛终于占领高地，他却无暇顾及，所有的神智都被地上那一坨东西吸引住了。

那是一块肉粉色的“肉块”，质地相当柔软，表皮粉到泛白，越往里就越是暗沉的猩红。它的身上分布着数根细细的条纹，看上去和手背上突起的青筋十分相似。中间有一块“核”在频繁地跳动着，饱含着生机。 

“它”还活着。 

此情此景，无论换做是谁理智都会整个崩盘。王耀缩在角落里，盯着那东西，感觉神经在一根一根地崩裂。

这是从我身体内掉下来的。

这是什么东西？

就在这时，从内部上锁的防潮板门被“哐”地一声凿开一个洞，一个尖锐的红色物体卡在洞中，像犀牛凸起的角。紧接着，那角对着同一个地方再次进行了攻击，塑料转锁与相连的板材一并被砍落在地。

门“吱呀”一声朝外划出了四分之一个圆。本田菊就站在那里，手上拿着一把猩红色的消防斧。

“耀前辈，这可不行。该寻求帮助的时候就请一定不要拒绝我。”

王耀朝后退到无处可退，用一双因恐惧而收缩的眼睛盯着对方温和又亲切的脸。比斧头和暴力更让他害怕的是，那个“东西”，已经被对方瞧见了。

肉块在地面颤抖着，跳动的频率越来越低，王耀知道到它的生命力在逐渐消退。本田菊垂下眸子盯着那块肉，就好像在看一样普通到不能再普通的东西似的，毫无兴趣地移开了视线。

他将斧头随便扔在地上，踏入了窄小的隔间。眼前的王耀的状况十分凄惨：头发散成一片，好几缕发丝被汗液黏在侧脸上，白色的衬衫靠近脖子的两排扣子消失了，露出纤细突出的锁骨。下摆被扯得皱皱巴巴，因为足够长，这才勉强盖住了自己最感兴趣的地方。

还在微微颤抖的 双腿挂着一道道已经凝固了的血液，内裤和外裤被小腿压在身下，上面斑斑驳驳也全是干涸的血迹。王耀一双睁得过大的眼睛紧紧盯着自己的一举一动，那架势就如同一只战损的雄狮，只要察觉到对方危险的举动就会奋起反抗。

可是这个状态下还有什么反抗的能力呢？这么狼狈又倔强的耀前辈，真是十分可爱啊。

本田菊走上前温柔地俯下身抱住对方颤抖不止的身体，轻声哄道：“别害怕，别害怕，已经没有事了。”

他身上的香味淡了，却不会被血腥味盖住。到了这个节点，那样清香甜美的味道再次让王耀回归安心，而非厌恶。王耀心绪逐渐平复下来，视线中懵冲的黑影消失了，神智也在逐渐清醒。

察觉到怀中人的停止了颤抖，本田菊这才稍微放松了手臂。他发现对方半带抗っ拒地抓着自己胳膊的那只手，纤细的手指上有血丝在流淌，是从断裂的指甲盖中渗出来的。

他哪里能按捺住这样的诱惑，只得握着对方的手，摩挲着每一根指节，将凝固的红色血块像油画颜料一般用拇指抹开。最后，他挑选了最为漂亮的无名指，将指尖含在口中。

针扎般的刺痛让王耀猛地回过神来将 手抽回。本田菊缺乏血色的薄唇上被抹上了一块猩红色，像口脂一般。他有些失神地望着王耀，暗琥珀色的眸子透不出一丝光。

>>>

直到王耀推开自己，他才稍带歉意地垂下头，从背包中翻出一排创可贴。但他再想要去握住那双手，却被坚决甩开了。

“唉……伤口不及时处理会很危险的，耀前辈。”

可王耀并不关心这些。

“你，看到了？”

“是的。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“它是活的。”

“对，它是一条幼小的生命。

王耀低下头，将脸埋在臂弯处，就好像鸵鸟将头埋进土里，糟糕的事就能全部被清除掉一样。他没有办法理解本田在说什么，他开始怀疑这是一场噩梦。

本田菊用手轻轻拍着怀中人的后背，这样安抚的动作，他从小就感受过很多次。每次都能让他心情平静，总是非常管用。

“您讨厌那个东西？”

王耀机械地点点头。不讨厌，难不成还会喜欢吗？ 

“这样啊。”

本田放开了对方，直起身走到那东西前。它还在继续跳动着，挣扎着想要“活下来”。

“确实不够好。” 

他抬起脚将肉块踩扁了，

血液喷射而出，溅在了他的白鞋和裤腿上。王耀似乎听到了那弱小柔软的身体发出了一声微弱的声音，像是人濒死前的惨叫。

他害怕极了，不管是本田还是肉块，还是刚刚发生的一切，都让他害怕极了。等本田再回过身来想要拥抱自己时，他本能地用脚跟蹬着地面后缩着，准备跟防潮板门融在一起似的。

“麻烦，麻烦帮我叫医生……”他觉得自己应该是精神出了问题。

“这不是病，耀前辈。”本田菊摇摇头。

他收回正做出拥抱姿势的手臂，走到对方身侧并排坐下，突然开始进行忏悔：“您的身体还没完全康复，我不该这样苛待你。只是方才我有些失控，因为您让我生气了。”

“我并不是怪罪您，这一切都是我的错。” 

“那东西不是完整的生命，是没有经过结合的半成品，活不下来的。不要伤心，等再过一段时间，我们可以做一个更好一些的。”

王耀感觉强烈的睡意正在向自己袭来，本田那些让人完全听不懂的话仿佛隔在云端。或许这是大脑中另一种的保护机制，只要睡着，再醒转过来，就能逃离噩梦了。

头一点点向下沉，最终斜靠在对方的肩膀上。本田菊的话被中断了，他偏过头看向对方的睡颜，眼神愈发地温柔。

朝对方的额头中心轻轻一吻，手再次伸进了有些潮湿的衬衫，抚摸着那条缝合完美的伤疤，他的脸浮现出餍足的笑容。

“兄长大人……”


	3. “乞求”

“分化还未完成？奇怪了，我这边比你晚了一个月，都已经解决好了哦。”

“嗯，他的身体状况一直不太乐观。”

“每个人生理机体对于刺激的防御能力不一样，一般来讲越强就越不顺利。不过他既然对你的气味很敏感，甚至产下‘肉块’，也不算太失败。”

“是的。”

“现在状况如何？”

“有些低烧，自愈能力也不够好。”

“要做好充足的心理准备哦，炎症反应过于剧烈搞不好会让正在进行中的分化行为强制停止，到那时他就成了一具破破烂烂的半成品。”

“嗯。”

“如果真发生了最坏的结果，要直接丢掉吗？

“怎么会。”

本田菊用肩膀夹住携带电话，将钢笔灌饱黑色的墨水。

空无一人的和室内能称得上是家具的只有一张案几和两排槐木衣柜，被褥被整整齐齐地叠在一起。圆盘形的顶灯中安放的是最老旧的钨丝灯泡，光线充足却发黄，夜晚的飞虫在周围绕圈追逐着，哪怕很快就会被蚊香液的毒气杀死，它们却仍旧快活地享受当下。

案几上铺开一叠白纸，本田菊左手接过肩上的手机，右手握着已经用到掉漆的钢笔在最上面的那层纸上“沙沙”地记录着。

“6月6日 晴

今天的兄长大人也在做一些无用功。

头发似乎长了三公分，依然没有使用我曾经赠予他的头绳。眉眼看上去很憔悴，身体恢复得不够好，臂力与握力较之从前下降了许多。精神状况上佳，情绪稳定，虽然又忘记了带伞，但并非是记忆力出现问题，他从前就是如此丢三落四、不拘小节。

他今天叫了我的名字，我很高兴，这大概是自上回吵架后的第一次。果然人在生病之后就会变得十分脆弱，对身边的人会更加地亲近和依赖。

我们的第一个孩子大约十公分，活了不到二十分钟。虽然很想收起来作为纪念，可残骸暴露于空气中后会很快消失。有些遗憾。

他对于气味的敏感度非常优秀，但自身的信息素同样也十分浓烈，或许会对普通人造成影响，需要注意。”

“……初期就是比较困难啦，但只要结局好，过程辛苦点也无所谓吧！上周给亚瑟吃的消炎药好像还挺有效，我之后把药方给你。”

“多谢您的关照。”

“那之后再说，我也得去忙了。”

“好的，晚安。”

本田菊挂掉电话放下笔，将这张白纸与身后一叠稿件放在一起，用一只夹板夹好。他偏过头看向白色细长格拉门外的夜空，唇角勾起了幸福的笑容。

今天的月亮也很美呢，兄长大人应该能睡个好觉。

\----------------

03

我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水。

>>>

王耀醒过来的时候，脑子里仿佛有十个任勇洙在唱KTV，又吵又乱又疼。

一时间他想不起来自己昏迷前发生过什么，更不知道现在正处于何处。他躺在一块长方形白色褥子上，身上盖着薄薄的被子，上面有一整块用现代机器压印的海浪花纹。身侧的拉门开了一个足够让人侧身通过的距离，柔和的月色顺着这条缝隙淌下，耳边回荡的尽是夏夜中独有的蝉声与蛙鸣。

室外的木板回廊上用瓷盘装着一块螺旋形蚊香，细细的橙色烧点忽明忽暗。外面是一方修理整洁的庭院，每隔半分钟就能听到添水清脆的敲打声。

这里是本田菊的家。这座和式住宅是其父母留下的，他自王家大院搬到这里独自居住，已经有十年了。

脑袋清醒后，痛觉神经也被接上。王耀张开自己的双手，五指指尖全部缠着两层干净的纱布。这种伤情让他不由得回忆起小时候和弟妹们经常看的那个，从头到尾都是一个老嬷嬷在扎来扎去的清宫剧。

顺着指尖的伤，他也逐渐回忆起了白天发生的事。原本因为久违的安适睡眠而轻松起来的心情，又“轰隆”地沉了下去。

……还是得去看医生。但是，从身亻本里掉出一块活着的肉——这种事真的能用现代医学来解释吗？

“啊，耀前辈，您醒了？”

王耀的身子一凛，落于被子上的月光被人影所遮盖，本田菊正端着一盘切好的西瓜站在房门外面，透过拉门的缝隙看向自己。

“本田？我、我怎么到你家里来了……”

“……”

对方拉开拉门走了进来，动作比一贯的更重。王耀敏感地察觉到了对方突变的气场，身体不由自主地朝后挪了一步。

本田菊放下西瓜盘，身手摸上王耀的额头。

“烧退了。身体还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“呃、没有，都挺好的。”王耀把头朝后一仰，躲开对方的手，又像是想要赶走尴尬的气氛一般自己蹭了蹭脑门，“我发烧了？可能因为经常室外空调房两边蹿，冷暖一交替就病了。”

他说完，准备抽开被子起身：“不过我现在舒服了很多，就不打扰了，多谢你照顾……”

“现在已经是午夜十二点了，您要上哪里去呢？”

“午夜？”王耀抬头看向装在在门梁的上方的挂钟——确实指向着十二点四十分。他吃惊地抓了把散乱的长发，“我到底睡了多久……”

“我送您回来的时候是下午六点左右，您有些发烧，一直休息到现在。”本田菊拾起被褥旁叠得整整齐齐的蓝色横条纹外套，抻了抻，披在王耀肩上，“白天下了暴雨，夜间降温，别着凉了。”

若不是经历了白天在卫生间内发生的事，还看到了对方一派和气地用消防斧砸掉门锁的模样，王耀一定会因对方的体贴而感动的。但现在他瞧着一张与小时候相差无几的脸，喉咙里就像卡着一块石头似的说不出话来。

他还是长大了，五官仍旧是那个形状，仔细一瞧却锋利了很多。眼窝深邃、眼角狭长，浓密的睫毛盖住了琥珀石的眼睛——在那里，似乎从来没有存在过“笑意”这样真实又快乐的感情。

在王耀的印象里，他从来就不是个掐尖好强、锋芒毕露的孩子，总是非常安静，被勇洙欺负了也只会沉闷地垂下头去，十分惹人怜爱。

但现如今，不但他对“弟弟”这个身份矢口否认，就连王耀自己也对眼前稍显阴柔的少年开始感到了陌生。

比如说，他从前最爱做的事就是揉对方肉嘟嘟白嫩嫩的小脸，但现在就算本田菊自己把脸贴过来，他也下不去手了。

现在本田菊就凑得很近，正仔细整理着他的浴衣领口。

……浴衣？

王耀后知后觉地垂下头，这才发现自己身上穿的早就不是白衬衫和卡其色帆布裤，而是一件白底儿印着金鱼图案的浴衣。

谁帮他换的？用波奇的脑袋都能猜得出来。

这实在是太糟糕了。

本田菊却像是没看见那道疑问的目光一般，拿了一片西瓜举给对方：“吃一些吧，会舒服很多。”

瓜瓤是甜美的红色，里面的籽都被细细地剔除干净。这是为自己特意准备的，王耀心底最细又崩得最紧的那根弦再次被拨动。

不管怎样，他对自己总是非常好的。

“谢谢，正好我也渴了。”对方的温柔相待让王耀心情好了不是一点半点，他伸手想接，但顶っ端包裹着纱布的细长手指，看起来就像敲木琴的小锤一样。

本田菊绕开他的手，将西瓜尖直接递到嘴前，王耀的脸不知怎么就涨红了。好端端一个大哥，竟然要被弟弟这般照顾。但本田菊十分坚持，他也只好盛情难却地咬了一口。

甜美的汁水充满整个口腔，连舌尖都畅快地卷起，甜食能使人幸福感提升这句话看来一点也不假。睡了好几个小时，喉咙里也确实干燥，他接着咬了第二口、第三口。

见对方吃得开心，本田菊的表情也柔和起来。

“今晚月色很好呢，耀前辈。”

“是哦，我甚至还能看到月兔在上面捣药。”

“是在捣年糕。”

与年幼时一模一样的对话让两人不由得相视一笑，仿佛挡在中间的墙在一瞬间被拆离了。王耀朝对方凑近了一点：“一个人生活还习惯吗？”

“不用担心，虽然有不便的地方，但都能够处理。”

“是啊，你从小就是个能干的孩子。”王耀用手背虎口处将垂落下的发丝抹于耳后，“虽然你不言不语地就离家出走确实让人有些生气，不过只要你过得好，我也能放心了。”

“……这不是离家出走，只是搬出来独居而已。”

“对我而言都是一个意思！而且你再也没回家。都是你先开了这个头，勇洙没两年也跑出去住了，嘉龙和濠镜都在准备出国留学，老宅里马上就变得空荡荡的，很寂寞啊。”

本田菊手一紧，又沉默了下去。

“我说，本田。”王耀歪着脖子看着弟弟被刘海挡住的侧脸，“你不回家，是不是因为和勇洙他们有矛盾？”

虽然他并不曾听说几个弟弟之间是否发生过争执，况且以他对本田的了解，这么内敛的性格按理说和谁都争不起来才是。可每次一提到其他弟妹的名字，对方就会脸色一黯，从头顶发出不开心的讯号。

“在您心中，我到底算什么呢？”

“嗯？当然是令人疼爱的弟弟啊。”王耀笑了，“我知道了，你是不是吃醋了，因为我总是更关心勇洙？”

“……”

“你想多啦，勇洙他实在太能闹腾，俗话怎么说来着，‘爱哭的孩子有糖吃’。但我不是偷偷告诉你了吗，我最喜欢的弟弟是你。”

本田菊将西瓜皮放入盘中：“最喜欢，和只喜欢，您觉得哪一种更好呢？”

“诶？”

王耀嚼着西瓜瓤，不太能理解对方的意思。果瓤比想象中的更加饱满，有遗漏的红色的汁液顺着瘦削的下巴淌下来，滴在了洁白的浴衣上。

他忙用手掌去擦蹭着：“抱歉，这个我之后带回家洗干净了送来。”

就在这时，他的双肩背对方按住了，本田菊用低俯的姿态凑到他身前，伸出舌头舔っ舐起下巴上那一道浅红色的液线来。

仿佛比千年妖怪渡劫时还要猛烈的雷炸响在王耀的脑海里，他被刺激得眼睛都开始发黑。本田菊温热的舌っっ尖正绕着圈裹食，那双暗琥珀色的眸子陶醉地微张着，瞳孔紧紧凝视着敬爱的大哥。他像个在战壕中得到一颗巧克力的孩子一般疯狂地品味甜美的滋味，甚至用两颗尖尖的虎牙口肯っ咬了起来。

怒火中烧的王耀一拳打在了对方的额头上，力道很大，本田朝后猛地一仰放开了双手。他从被褥中站起身，胸膛猛烈地匍匐着，呼吸十分急促，一半是因为体力不支，另一半是被气的。

他是迟钝，但不是傻，本田这样的行为还能意味着什么？他真没想到自己这么多年呕心沥血，竟然养出来一个狼崽子。

“你还有一点礼义廉耻吗？你这个小……”

他想骂对方“小畜生”，却下不了口。

本田菊用舌头っ舔っ着嘴唇，意犹未尽似的盯着自己的哥哥，就像个小孩子在圣诞节的那天渴求糖果和礼物似的。

他没有解释什么，更不想隐瞒，反正对方已经逃不掉了。

或许是心急了一些，可他那不懂人心意的兄长总是在耳边嘀嘀咕咕着别人的事情，什么任勇洙，什么王嘉龙。他的心什么时候才可以只放得下自己？要怎样才能让他与外界隔绝、完完全全前只属于自己？难道要砍掉双手双脚，养在倒满营养液的鱼缸里吗？

他不希望那样，他想要一个健康漂亮的兄长大人。所以可以的话，他不想使用太极端的方式。

当然也不绝对排除那样的选项。

王耀冷静了一会，放缓了口气：“我走了，我不会再来了。”

说完，他不愿意多看一眼面前跪倒在地上的人，从对方身侧踏过，拉开木门走出房间。

月亮躲进了云中，方才还充斥着幸福感的银白色仙境变回了幽暗阴沉的深绿色院子。本田菊背对着对方离开的方向，深深垂下了头。

>>>

这孩子到底出了什么问题，我的教育方式究竟哪个环节搞错了？

王耀一边漫无目的地在过分宽敞的庭院里四处找门，一边抓耳挠腮地思考。冷静下来之后，他又再次对本田菊的本性抱有期待起来。

许只是他会错意了？每个弟弟都喜欢哥哥，这不是理所当然的吗？勇洙和濠镜小时候就一直念叨着长大要和自己“结婚”，谁也没当真就是了。

可能是因为本田父母早逝，所以没有人教过他，亲情的爱和与忄生有关的爱是根本不一样的。

王耀越想越觉得是，不如说这其实是他自己内心的期许——一定是本田菊搞错了定位，兄弟间怎么会有那样的不っ伦之情？

或许这方面的事情，他应该跟对方解释清楚。就算本田对自己真的有这层意思，他也该明确地拒绝，而不是大发雷霆就走人。

这么想着，他又觉得被自己揍到跪坐在地的弟弟十分可怜。干脆足尖一拐，又回到了宅邸中。

和式住宅太容易让人迷路，倒不是因为结构有多么复杂，而是每道走廊全都是一个模样，他在昏暗的廊灯下甚至看不清楚周围到底哪一块是门，哪一面是墙。他尝试了数十次，终于拉开一扇门，来到了一个昏暗的房间。

约有十来平米的空间里堆满了粉红色和洋兰色的盒子，角落里有垒成一排排小山似的白色稿纸，上面涂抹着的黑色的身影，也许是人物画稿或者别的什么。

这里大概是本田家的仓库，会吸引他走进来的是一只放于箱子顶部的熊猫布偶。

这可不是市面上随处可见的纪念品。王耀走过去将它捡起来，依稀辨认出了那裁剪不当的布料和粗疏随意的针脚——这是一只失败的作品，曾出自自己之手。

他还记得是五六年前嘉龙生日的前一天，他想缝一只滚滚的玩偶送给喜爱熊猫的弟弟。然而自己不是做慢工细活的料，缝了一半之后就对着这只嘴歪眼斜的作品彻底失去信心，随手丢在了一边，转而去礼品店里买了一只昂贵的成品。

等他闲下来时想把这只手工♍作缝完，却哪里也找不见了。真没想到会在今天，在本田家的仓库里重逢。

……我不记得有把这东西送给他啊？

王耀匪夷所思。

好奇心驱使下，他偷偷打开了堆在最上方的箱子。两块折板下面全是七零八落的小东西，比如一些旧的衣物和毛巾，用过的环保袋，漱口杯茶杯和几把牙刷，还有似乎已经不能使用的圆珠笔，掏空了的纸巾盒以及一堆扯坏了的物品包装袋。

最让他不解的是，自己白天曾穿着的衬衫和帆布裤也在这里面。

……这是在干什么，为什么要收在这样的盒子里？在他的印象中，本田菊是个爱干净到洁癖的人。先不说为何要把大哥的衣服和垃圾放在一起，他的房间里会有这么多垃圾就足够让人瞠目结舌了。

等等，不对，这些垃圾……

王耀眼熟地翻起了里面的旧衣服，包括几条熊猫图案的内裤和超市里买五送一的小动物袜子，似乎，都是自己穿过的东西。

目光转移到那把浅绿色的电动牙刷上，这是一星期前濠镜为了网络购物凑单给他买的。他用不来这样在口腔里嗡嗡打转的电动产品，这才偷偷给扔掉了。

明明是和其他垃圾装在同一个黑色垃圾袋里给扔了的，为什么会出现在这儿？还有那块叠成方块的白色毛巾，边角还印着“赠予W大网球部”的字样，这是今天白天他给本田擦拭雨水的那一条。

毛巾里面夹着一只手掌大小的塑料封袋，里面存放着剪下来的指甲。王耀摩挲着袋子，依稀辨认出了指甲上斑驳的红色印记。

那是指甲油。

自己从重症监护室转移到普通病房的那天，乙玲趁自己手软脚软不能反抗，擅自给涂上的，说什么红色能带来好运。他记得本田菊用卸甲纸巾帮他擦了很久，仍然有一些残留的红色印记，后来又用指甲剪将过长的部分剪了下来。

方才还很清晰的头脑此时又像被榔头狠狠敲过一般蒙住了。本田菊在收集自己用过的东西，还有身上落下的废物，这到底是为什么？

他扔掉碎料封袋朝后退了几步，放在箱子边上的画稿被他的浴衣下摆一刮，整个坍塌在地。

夜风却拂进房内，将一页页的白纸吹散开来，上面每一张都画着同一个人。黑色的长发有时披散着，有时束在脑后；有大笑的表情也有失落的表情；有在运动场上挥舞球拍的场景，也有在课堂上贴着墙壁打瞌睡的模样；有近脸，有远影。作为背景的地点变换不一，但画的中心只有一个人。

王耀对画里的人再熟悉不过。

这就是他自己。

蹲下身捡起一张接着一张肖像画，王耀感觉心底一点点地发凉，胳膊上激起一层疙瘩，冷汗顺着额角落下。

他不知道本田菊从什么时候起站在身后的，只知道对方俯身而下从后方紧紧抱住了自己。他细碎的鬓发贴着自己的耳朵，像抱着什么宝物似的，欣喜之情甚至能像溢出来的水一般切实。

本田菊左手弯折搂着他的脖子，右臂搭在单薄的肩上，胳膊自然下垂。他余光中瞥见对方右手正握着一把十公分左右的方形长刀，反射的冷光是如此的熟悉。

“兄长大人，您还在这里，真是太好了。”

对方泫然欲泣的脸上糅杂着红晕：“要是您真的丢下我走了，我该怎么办呢？”


	4. 结合

04 

求你放我在你心上如印记、刻在臂上如戳记。

>>>

本田菊忘情地啃咬着身下人细致的锁骨和突出的喉结，他一边舔舐一边吮吸，所到之处均开放着深紫色的花。脖子的侧面非常敏感，舌苔轻微擦过就会引起对方一阵阵的战栗，这样的反应就像蛋糕上洒满了彩虹色的糖果，让人开心到眼角发红。手指细细抚摸那人的耳朵，从耳骨到耳垂，食指描绘着轮廓，又复揉捏软糯的耳垂。

现在还不可以对最为敏感的耳朵做太过分的事，就像蛋糕上的草莓总是要留到最后才吃一样。

他一边吻着对方消瘦的肩，一边扯开因挣扎而早已变得松垮的衣襟，兄长的身体比想象中的还要好看。相较于自己略显病态的苍白，偏小麦色的肌肤更加健康漂亮。虽然较入院前白了许多，又因久病而略显瘦削，但这种略带病弱的感觉也十分合本田菊的口味。

微微隆起的胸部还能看出从前规律锻炼过的痕迹，本田将脸埋进沟壑中，一点一点亲吻着。腰比想象中的还要细上一些，他不怎么费力就能掐在盆骨上方，桎梏住对方激烈的挣扎

就在本田咬住胸部上那一点浅色时，身下人再也无法忍耐，猛地一抽身。然而本田扣在腰上的双手并未有一丝放松，这一爆发似的挣扎或许稍微伤着了腰，对方忍不住发出一声闷哼。

“兄长大人，您挣扎的越厉害，就会越疼的。”

本田菊叹了口气。松开双手，较浅的人鱼线附近已经出现了淤青。他轻轻抚摸着对方平坦的小腹，怜惜地欣赏眼前这番美景。

王耀现在的状态在任何正常人眼里都应是极为糟糕的。他修长的双腿半曲着，脚踝被锁链扣起来，两腿分得很开。胳膊无力地摊在柔软的地毯上，手腕弯折的角度十分古怪，很显然是关节错位了。浑身上下能够挣扎的地方只有上半身，他反弓起身，拧着腰想要挣脱对方的钳制，但很显然，这一举动对本田来说简直算得上勾引。

浴衣的腰带还未拆下，只褪到了盆骨处，显得腰越发的细了。他浅棕色的眼睛凶恶地盯着本田，目光锐利如锋。

在这之前，本田其实对“要不要用黑布捆住眼睛”这个选项犹豫了很久，这样做当然会使他更加兴奋，但情趣方面的东西今后要多少有多少。他此次的目的只有一个，就是让亲爱的兄长大人看清楚，现在正干着自己的人究竟是谁。

兄长大人简直是上天赐给他的礼物，每拆一次就能收获一份惊喜，而且这礼物永远也拆不完。他意淫过王耀被自己上时会有哪些表情：忍耐着痛苦的神情会很不错，沉溺于快感的色情模样更好。但身下人如今这一副想要杀了自己的样子，让他感到更加的快乐。

对方狰狞的表情暴露在月色下，漂亮的眼睛里充满了血丝，翘挺的鼻子皱了起来，整齐如编贝的牙齿咬住轮廓有致的唇，每一样都是自己的最爱。

他俯下身吻住对方，咬住下嘴唇扯开紧绷的防线。舌头长驱直入，像舔酸奶盒的小孩子一般舔着每一块地方。只可惜这样的享受没撑过十秒的时间，在一片令人神魂颠倒的甜蜜触感中，痛觉神经突然占领上峰。本田微微拧着眉毛直起身来，薄薄的下唇被对方咬出了一道口子。

“好凶啊，兄长大人。”

灵巧的舌尖舔过伤口，轻微的刺痛感传来，口中尽是血液的铁锈味，可他觉得很甜。本田用尖尖的小虎牙扎进嘴唇，去加深那道伤口，有些陶醉地回味着，甚至还想被再咬一次。

不过对方的愤怒看上去已达到峰值，按照自己对其一贯的了解，再激怒下去恐怕只会有反效果，还是趁此机会让对方毫无办法地屈服，更有意思一些。

这样想着，本田菊的手伸向浴衣的下摆，握住了那一节软软的海绵体。

王耀整个身体都震颤了一下，他咬牙切齿地用膝盖撞击对方的手臂——当然是徒劳。

“你有病吗？这个疯子，畜生！”

本田的拇指正在慢慢往上摸索：“えぇ，正如您所说。”

在触碰到最上层光滑的那一部分时，王耀倒抽一口冷气，身子一弓，生生把脸扭过去。他喘息得厉害，眼睛紧紧闭合，似乎开始逃避现实，不再愿意面对现状。

“虽然很想欣赏您完整的身体，但这样穿着衣服，意外的更色呢。”本田菊品评了一番，就像是在评价一盘美食似的。他也的确亲自去尝了，侧着头轻轻咬住柱状体的侧面，用卷起的舌头描绘形状，由下自上，最后将整个头部含在嘴里。

“唔嗯……”

太过刺激的快感让王耀忍不住哼出声。事到如今他也清楚自己的挣扎与谩骂不但对对方造不成任何影响，反而成了下酒的菜。他死死咬住嘴唇不发出任何羞耻的声音，可生理的反应却不允许他这样坚持。

快感太过强烈，甚至盖过了手腕的剧痛。王耀平常最多只会隔几周用手安抚下自己，从未体验过这样的刺激。本田的舌头灵巧地剐蹭着褶皱处，舌尖在铃口一扫，每一次轻微的动作都在他脑海里炸响

他开始乞求自己脑内所有神经干脆全部断裂，让自己变成个没有知觉的残废，也好过现如今在本田菊身下受这样的羞辱，还无法拒绝。

本田笑了，他当然注意到对方逃避的行为，但紧闭双眼只会让身体的反应更加敏感。既然兄长大人“喜欢”这样，那他当然要拿出十二分的本事来好好伺候。

舌尖更加灵活地舔舐和缠动，用粗糙的舌苔在最敏感的褶皱处来回揉蹭。他很小心地不用体温过低的手指去触碰那节已经饱涨充血的柱状体，只用温热的口腔含着，动作要像舔舐奶油冰淇淋一样温柔，还得像怕它化掉一样快速。

快感已经达到顶点，就算是久经沙场的人也按耐不住这临门一脚，更何况是王耀这样没什么经验的初体验者。他腰部猛地一颤，液体溅了本田一脸。

过了足足有一分多钟，王耀才从高潮中清醒过。眼前的黑雾散去后，他看到了本田菊正用那骨节突出的食指刮掉脸上白浊的液体，然后含进嘴中。

“您好甜啊，兄长大人。”

王耀偏过了脸。他真的希望对方能够换一种方式来折辱自己，比如狠揍一顿，或者用那把长刀再砍一次，都比让他像个淫靡腐烂的、被性欲完全支配的动物一样被把玩着，然后还射了对方一脸要来得强。

他真的想不明白究竟是哪里得罪了本田菊。如果说两个小时前对方亲吻自己下巴的行为算得上是爱慕，那么现在呢？

他感觉不到爱。

王耀失神地望着天花板，昏黄的钨丝顶灯就好像多年前那个夜晚的月亮一样。耳边听到了瓶口被开启的声音，他很清楚接下来会发生什么。

本田菊没有兴趣做太久的扩张准备，事实上他本人也是第一次做这样的事情，之前只稍微有查阅资料学习过而已。他甚至不太期待生理上的快感，因为和兄长做爱，对他来说更多的是心灵上的满足。

可是刚进去一个顶端，他就感觉头皮发麻。那股灼热从尾椎骨一直蹿升到头顶，强烈得让他浑身一凛。他的下体涨得更加厉害，仿佛有了自我意识，开始不受控制地用力朝里挤压。润滑的程度不到位，对方的收缩的小穴紧紧收缩着，这让他感到疼痛。

但他不讨厌痛觉，甚至有些喜欢，更何况这样的痛楚是兄长大人对他的热情反馈。他努力挺进着，穴口逐渐变得湿滑。他低头一看，那里已经裂开了，细细的血丝顺着臀部流下，将被褥染上一块块红斑。

王耀同样也爱上了这份痛苦，因为它让自己从方才的情欲中彻底清醒过来，就好像一道劈开黑暗的闪电一般。他希望可以一直这样疼下去，这可以让他的内心好受许多。他只是被施加了暴力，而不是……

而不是什么，他想不出来。

本田当然不会就这样轻易放过对方。他喜欢痛，但不代表他愿意让身下的人继续痛苦下去。这也并非是出于什么疼爱或是体贴，他只是希望对方能够屈服于欲望，尤其这份欲望是自己施予的。

用手握住那根软下来的东西，他现在因为快感的刺激而体温升高，手心的温度刚刚好。他按照方才用嘴摸索出的敏感位置再次刺激着，看到那柱状物逐渐变硬，情欲再次攀上了那张愤怒的脸。

后穴已经适应了自己的大小，虽然收缩得依旧频繁，却不太影响行动了。本田安耐住想要横冲直撞的欲望，观察着对方的反应灵活地在柔软的内壁上寻找那一处最关键的区域。

王耀又开始像个逃避现实的鸵鸟一样扭开了头，这让他很不高兴。他必须要用更强烈的刺激让硬骨头的大哥彻底屈服。他十分有耐心地摸索着，同时观察对方的神情。

一开始总是十分艰难的，但只要掌握了位置，就再也没什么能够阻碍他了。

不过抽cha的过程对与他来说本身就是强烈的刺激，想要让对方屈服，必须要有强大的忍耐力。这一点本田倒对自己十分有信心，他舔着唇角的伤做着规律的运动，体味无与伦比的快感，直到原本那姿态仿佛是在受刑一般的兄长身体不由自主地弹起，喉咙内发出一声难耐的呻吟，本田才意识到，就是那里了。

就像是裹在茧中的幼虫瞥见了光一般，他开始毫无顾忌地往那一点冲撞。王耀再也撑不下去，身体不断朝后缩着，唇边溢出急速的抽气声。原本双眼中饱含着的愤怒变成了恐惧，那是对于未知情欲的恐惧。

这样的表情比陈年的美酒还让本田心醉。他膝盖朝前挪了一步，将他的兄长大人整个压在身下。腰部不遗余力地挺进再抽出，他俯下身在对方的脖颈处落下一个接着一个红淤。一只手掐住对方的腰，另一只手的五指陷入光滑细软的发丝，微微用力拉扯着。

他的耳朵贴上对方的侧脸，王耀抑制不住的喘息声就回荡在耳边，如仙乐一样。他不由得加大了力度，然后咬上那只涨红了的耳朵。

身下的人发出溺水般的哀鸣，眼角渗出的泪打湿了鬓发。本田明白对方就要抵达圣堂，便用抚摸着对方下身的那只手的拇指按堵了铃口。

王耀的整个身体突然僵住了，喘息声想被掐住了脖子一般戛然而止。本田将头稍稍抬起来一些，望着对方混杂着情欲和苦痛的脸。

“现在还不可以哦，兄长大人。我要您亲口告诉我，是谁在操您？”

棕黄色的眼眸怒视着自己，本田菊咧开嘴笑了。他继续问道：

“是谁？您告诉我好吗？”

“告诉我，我就放开手。”

就在本田还在想着思索究竟要花多少时间才能让对方开口，王耀却猛地一抬身，狠狠咬住他的下巴。

那力道就像是要啃下一块皮肉似的，本田吃痛地抽身。手上一松，白浊的液体便溅在了胳膊与衣袖上。，耀似是被抽调了所有的力气，瘫倒在地。

就在方才，他脑海里似乎炸响了一道闪雷，大脑一片轰鸣，眼前闪过了无数白光，所有的情绪都消失了，只剩如同死亡一般的快感。

本田吃惊地摸着自己的下巴，那里留下了一圈深紫色的牙印。他见对方泄了力倒在身下微微抽搐着，心里就像吹胀了一个气球一般地欣喜。

原来和兄长大人做爱就是这样的感觉吗？他的表现带给了自己太多的惊喜，几乎让他疯狂。俯下身继续亲吻对方的唇角和眼睫毛，腰部再次抽动起来。

王耀的腿猛地朝后一缩，却不再做徒劳的抵抗了。对方的鬓发蹭着自己的耳骨，他沉默地凝视着昏黄的灯盘，有些干裂的嘴唇微微张开。

“我永远不会原谅你。”他说。

本田笑了，搂住对方的脖子，将发丝放于鼻边轻嗅。

他的大哥总算在心中将他放居于一个特殊的位置了，这让他感到前所未有的满足。而且世人都知道，恨总是比爱更持久。

“我永远爱您。”他回复道。


	5. 求婚

“喂，本田！”

听到有人叫自己的名字，他停下脚步转过身。只见王嘉龙、王濠镜还有任勇洙三人站成整齐的一排挡住过道，颇有一副兴师问罪的架势，凶神恶煞的模样把好几个低一届的孩子吓去了另一边的楼梯间。

王嘉龙率先上前拎起了他的衣领：“先生来电话说要在你家住一段时间，这是怎么回事？”

“就是字面上的意思罢了，请问有什么问题吗？”

“很奇怪啊！你自从和先生大吵一架搬出去后再没怎么与他联系过，而且他那天打电话时的声音很虚弱，你对他做了什么啊混蛋？”

本田菊叹了一声，用手背拍开对方的手：“我对你们那边发生的事一无所知，耀前辈也只是来我家暂居而已。他看上去很疲倦，需要在一个宁静的地方休养。”

“……那请问，先生是病了吗？”王濠镜客气却并不友好地问道。而他身边的任勇洙没那么讲理好说话：“大哥要养病，也不该去你那里啊，你们关系又不好。”

“耀前辈究竟是怎么想的，你们真的清楚吗？”本田菊对于三人的无礼一点也不生气，只是安静地回问，“前辈上周来找我的时候说自己很累，想找个清静的地方休息一阵。我倒想请问你们三位，平日里是否过于勉强他了？事事都让他帮忙，购物需要他付账，念书需要他辅导，连恋爱的问题也要对他倒苦水。” 

本田菊眼睛一一扫过去：“他虽然是大哥，算半个长辈，却也是个会疲惫会对事情感到力不从心的普通人。”

嘉龙他们相互对视一眼，不知该怎么反驳。

“我接下来要去店里取东西，如果不嫌弃，可以稍后同我一起回蔽宅探望，虽然我也不清楚前辈究竟是否愿意见你们。”本田菊礼貌一笑。

——————

05 

不要惊醒我的爱人，让他自己醒来。

>>>

满肚子疑问的嘉龙一行提着慰问品跟随本田来到了他家的宅院，踏入院门的那一刻，勇洙就惊讶地叫唤出声：“你家竟然这么大，是有钱人啊！要不要我介绍女朋友给你？”

“哪里的话，父母遗留的财产而已。我也不需要什么女朋友，留着给你自己吧。”

本田菊带着三人来到玄关处，拉开拉门在鞋柜里取了三双一次性拖鞋：“前辈在里屋休息，跟我来。”

勇洙似乎已经忘记自己是来做什么的了，他跟在本田身后好奇地打量着院子里的一草一木，时不时摸一摸廊灯，又敲一敲柱子；嘉龙脸色依旧难看，仿佛只要发现先生有一丁点受委屈的迹象，拳头就会直接招呼上去；而濠镜却在仔细观察着本田的背影，心里觉得奇怪极了。

这家伙是这样亲切的人吗？收留关系并不好的兄长住下，还照顾对方的身体？濠镜努力提取从前与对方同住时的记忆，却发现这人存在感实在太低，只能回忆起那张从小就面无表情的脸。

王耀所住的和室非常靠里，相连的走廊外还有一方天井，四方形的空地上装饰着假山和花草，俨然是一座庭中庭。

本田敲了敲门：“前辈，您的弟弟们来探望您了，请问可以进来吗？”

无人回应。

王嘉龙仿佛就在等这一刻，他笃定本田心里有鬼，撞开对方便强行拉开了门。

宽敞的和室内却空无一人，床褥有些凌乱，被子被掀开一角，看上去似乎几分钟之前还有人在这里休息。王耀最喜欢的熊猫布偶正放在衣柜旁，边上堆着蓝光碟和游戏机，吃了一半的苹果仍在盘子内，果肉已经氧化发黄。

总之，非常具有生活气息。

任勇洙疑惑道：“……大哥来你家怎么过起了宅男的生活？不管怎么看这里就是阿宅的房间吧？”

嘉龙手一挥打断对方：“先生呢？”

本田也似乎有些奇怪，就在这时，隔壁的浴室响起水声，似乎还有塑料瓶掉落在地上的声音。

“啊，”本田似是恍然大悟一般微微笑道，“前辈在浴室里呢。”

喷头的水流似乎被拧到了最大，房门外能听见模糊的沙沙声。这里是本田宅唯一一间淋浴室，一般是给留宿的客人用的。嘉龙率先冲到房前焦急地想破门而入，王耀的声音却猛地透过门板传了出来。

“不要开门！”

嘉龙的手缩在原地，半晌后又敲了几下：“先生，您在里面吗？您没事吧？”

“……我在洗澡，能有什么事。”

确实是王耀本人的声音。他朝身后刚刚赶来的两个人望去，濠镜和勇洙也是一头雾水。他只好继续敲着门：“您是不是身体不适？我们来接您了，过一会儿就和我们一起回家吧！”

“……”

“先生？”

“我暂时不回去了。”王耀的声音冷静了许多，甚至带着一点薄情，“我暂时……不想见到你们。”

“……先生，您在说什么？”嘉龙觉得自己的耳朵似乎出了什么问题。他后退几步，靠在濠镜身上。

“我很累了，你们回去吧。”

本田菊此时背着双手走到三人身边，那板正的模样仿佛是胜利者的姿态：“前辈很累了，你们听不出来吗？”

王嘉龙怒火中烧，再次扯住对方的领口：“你到底对先生做了什么？”

“唉，为什么你总是对我有这么大的敌意呢？”本田菊口中满是无奈，“我只是收留了曾经照顾过我的前辈罢了。”

“不管怎么想都是你这人——”

“——嘉龙！”王耀这次着点颤音，“我在这里休养几个月就好，你听话，回老宅去，不用担心我。”

“先生……”

“快点回去，不要再过来了！”

听闻这句，嘉龙再也忍受不住，甩头就往院门外跑。濠镜和勇洙也被突然变得冷漠无情的兄长震惊到魂不守舍，见嘉龙赌气似地离开，他们只好追了出去。

“本田！”濠镜跑到一半回过身来，“先生若有什么情况，一定要通知我们。”

“好的，当然。”本田微笑道，“请慢走。”

讨人厌的家伙一离开，整个院子都清静了。添水的声音清晰又明脆，听着就让人感到惬意。风拂过树梢带来一丝清爽的暖风，本田打开携带电话放在耳边。

“不需要做多余的事了，你们离开吧。”

栖息在木制横栏上的麻雀受到了惊吓，扇开翅膀飞向树梢。本田将藏于身后的斧头竖放进小庭院里，把手靠在走廊的边缘上。接着，他拉开了浴室的门，准备奖励一下如此乖觉的兄长。

>>>

王耀跪坐在浴室的瓷砖地板上，浴衣换了一件浅紫色竖条纹的，长发散于肩膀，浑身都湿透了。虽然腿间依旧洫*迹斑斑，衣服的边缘也被染上铁锈色，但他下面其实已经不再流洫*了，遗留的暗红色液体正随着浅浅的水流淌入通往下水道的过滤口内。

就在他身前，有一坨似曾相识的东西正鼓动着，它长着洫*管和跳动的内核，同之前那个一样。

本田拿着毛巾和药膏走了进来，一脚踢开了肉块，来到王耀身边蹲下：“这次可不可以听话一些呢？再不上药，您又要发烧了。”

王耀的额头靠着贴了防潮壁纸的墙面，湿漉漉的长发垂了下来挡住半边脸。

“……不要伤害他们，算我求你。”

“只要您足够听话。”本田菊承诺道。

那个晚上他们总共做了三次，本田菊却仍然没有感到餍足。只是太过折腾对方的身//体对谁都没有好处，这才罢手。

但其实这种程度已经太超过了。第二天王耀就发起了高烧，整个人迷迷糊糊，神志不清，直到本田强行喂给他专门配制的药水后才慢慢好转。但清醒过来后，小腹内又开始剧烈地阵痛，呕吐的感觉几乎从未停歇。

一旦剧痛涨到顶点，王耀就必须去浴室里解决问题。明明已经交【规避】合过了，气味也产生了变化，但他依旧只能产下非人形的肉块。

或许和阿尔弗雷德说的一样，他并不是个非常完美的雌体，也许根本没办法怀上名为“纯成”的孩子。

但谁在乎那些。

本田将浴室边上的房间打理好，抱着对方住了进去，又画蛇添足地配置了多余的娱乐设施，还趁王嘉龙他们不在的时候潜入王耀原本的房间，将他最喜欢的熊猫布偶给偷了回来。

他每晚都抱着对方入睡，每晚睡前都要做一次。手臂总共被咬了四个见洫*的伤口，脸上挨过数不清的巴掌和拳头，但这一切对于自愈能力非常强的他来说根本算不上问题。

本田也不想再去拧对方的手腕或者胳膊，经常脱臼可能会对今后的生活造成影响。只能稍微麻烦点，用手铐和铁链伺候一下。

花洒被毫无征兆地关闭，喷出的水雾在刹那间停止，只剩残留的水珠汇集在圆形盘口的最下方一滴滴地流下。王耀似才回过神来一般抬起头，默然地看着对方。

本田用细软的毛巾擦拭对方的头发，又搬开对方的腿，准备涂抹药膏。王耀竟还有多余的力气推拒着他的胸口，顺手扇了一耳光。

“啪”地一声，本田菊的右脸上泛起红晕，他眯着眼睛笑道：“真不愧是您，这都一个星期过去了，还能继续反抗。不过我并不讨厌。”

一个耳光并不能停止他的动作，他食指抹上药膏探进去，细细擦拭伤口。王耀扭过脸，明知反抗不了，心却无论如何都不愿意屈服。

上好了药，擦干身体，披上新的浴衣，本田稍一弯腰将对方横抱而起走出浴室。现在虽是炎夏，但对方身体虚弱，吹不了冷气。他专门买了一台小电扇，又在室内摆上冰盆，用最古旧的方法降温。

王耀坐在被褥上任对方替自己换衣梳头。他现在脑子里已经是空白一片，本田菊已经和他解释过了一切，关于人类分化为新的“雌雄”两性以及“纯成”这种东西，关于“后天的转化需要身体承受过足以危及性命的伤害才能完成”这种细节——那么自己背后的伤就能解释得通了。

对方说这些的时候，就好像是在讲述腌青花鱼如何做、或者晚饭去哪里吃这种普通而寻常的事。

他清楚本田菊就是一位完整的雄性，这是他从那种“气味”上感觉出来的。就在一周前，他头一回嗅到了从对方身上传来的香味，这种味道刺激了他的生【规避】理功能，让他加速分化，甚至可以诱发情【规避】谷欠。

“……你很想要那个吗？”王耀的声音还有些哑。

本田正在调试吹风机热度的手停住了：“您指的是？”

“纯成。”

“嗯……”那双暗琥珀色的眼眸中饱含疑惑，“我为什么想要那种东西？”

“你找我、对我做这些事，不就是希望诞下纯成吗？”王耀直视对方的双眼，“你想要做多少次都可以……生下来之后，让我离开。”

“……”

本田菊倏地起身，王耀本能地朝后退去。他知道自己再一次惹恼了对方。虽然他强迫自己不要屈服于对方的折磨，但身体已经产生了恐惧反应。

不过本田并没有对他做什么，只是反身离开房间，过了半晌，拿着一个盒子走了进来。

他跪坐在王耀身前，握着那双瘦到可以看见突起的青筋的手，柔和地问道：“我给您造成不安了，对吗？”

王耀拧着眉毛盯着对方的双眼，那眼睛中总是灰蒙蒙的一片，连一丁点的情绪都看不出来。他不知道对方又在发什么疯，他只是可以确定这个人的精神一定是不健全的。

“您方才的问题真的很可爱，就好像在问‘孩子和我哪个更重要’似的。”

“你有病吗？”

“怎么会。”本田菊诚恳地摇着头，“我只是想向您坦白我的真实想法。您多虑了，对于孩子的事情我从来没有过多考虑过。啊……莫非您是排斥那些肉块？不必担心，只要再过一阵子完成转化，您就不会这样痛苦了。”

“……”

本田菊仔细观察对方的表情：“还是说，您其实想要孩子？和我的孩子？”

王耀闭上了眼睛，不想和对方再有过多的交流。

“其实今天我有礼物想要送给您。”本田菊打开放在腿上的黑色小盒子，仔细地拆开包装。王耀警惕地睁开了眼，浑身上下每一条神经都展开了防御模式。

然而那个盒子里装着的并不是什么危险物品，而是一只铂金色圆环。圆环大约五毫米宽，上面整齐地嵌了一圈璀璨生辉的钻石。

这是一只戒指。

王耀瞪大了眼睛，默不作声地看着对方将圆环戴在自己右手的无名指上，脑中的疑惑比山还多。

本田菊摩挲着对方的手欣赏了一会儿，又放于唇边亲吻。他的神色似是陶醉，苍白的脸泛起羞涩的红晕。

“请嫁给我，兄长大人。”

他狂热地表白自己的爱意：“我爱您胜过这世间的一切，我憎恶所有夺取您关注的东西。我的心永远只属于您，也希望您永远只是我的。”

这个做了那么多过分事情的男人此时就像个情窦初开的小孩一样坐立不安，忐忑又期待地看着他所谓的“爱人”。如果这个房间的暗门里没有塞着手铐和锁链，如果对方的杂物箱里没有放着从小到大按型号整齐排列着的斧头，如果勇洙他们过来时没有那些隐藏在宅院周围持【规避】枪带械的人，这可真称得上是令人感动的求婚。

王耀抽回自己的手捂住了脸，整个头沉沉垂下，他哭了。

“你这个疯子。”

本田菊前倾着上身拥抱住对方，发自肺腑地表达着爱意。

“我爱您，我将忠诚于您，无论贫困、患病或是残疾，直至死亡。”

他双手抚摸王耀的侧脸，用自己的额头抵住对方的，放大的瞳孔贪婪地凝视着一双垂下的眼眸。

“我会将我的生命奉献给你，所以我在此宣示，我与你结为夫妻。”


End file.
